


Playing the Game

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [26]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Joins the team<br/>prompt: teammates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

Lee didn't know what possessed him to join in the baseball game between Seaview crew and Institute staff. Ski had appealed to his competitive nature and he couldn't let the challenge go unanswered. As the game wore on, he found his teammates weren't novices at the game and they quickly led the game, much to the dismay of the Institute staff that practiced when Seaview was out to sea. 

"Skipper," Ski called as Lee left the field for the last time. "You can be on our team anytime."

Lee smiled and waved as he headed toward Harry and eventually home.


End file.
